<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breddy短篇—心弦 by kuru0811</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812363">Breddy短篇—心弦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811'>kuru0811</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy, Eddychen - Fandom, Twosetviolin, brettyang - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breddy短篇—心弦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*EBE嗎，近EB吧<br/>*純腦洞（所以劇情會有bug，大概）<br/>*超級長篇文筆爛，會有寫後感<br/>*ooc極可能</p><p>在地鐵站裏，有一架公開使用的鋼琴。當然有嚴密的登記證明等等，不過真正鼓起勇氣上前彈琴的人又有多少個？</p><p>Brett是其中一個，他今天再次走上前登記，坐在琴椅上。他捲起毛衣手袖，指尖輕劃過冰涼的琴鍵，奏出一首曲子。</p><p>手指在琴鍵上輕快地跳躍，一開始不算多變的和弦以及跳音，就如暴風雨的前夕。慢慢無聲無息地出現變化，按下好幾個重音。</p><p>左右手交替着轉折不斷的音階，另一方面卻要兼顧連綿不斷的碎音。如同兩把不同的聲音衝擊着腦袋。</p><p>突然出現的結束和弦，又回復到剛開始輕快的跳音，但不顯乏味，心中還會期待着下一個轉捩點，卻還是重複了同樣的旋律。</p><p>當失望的一刻降臨，旋轉便開始變得急促，再次以重音的震撼告訴你耐心等候的重要性。柔和的跳音彷如在你耳邊小聲傾訴着，同時碎音的力度亦越發加重，構成漩渦將意識卷入無盡的黑暗。</p><p>將樂曲演奏得栩栩如生的Brett吸引了不少路人駐足於半身柵欄外，沉醉於音樂世界。Brett並不是一時興起在這裏彈琴，而是他很喜歡這部三角琴的音色，既響亮又雄厚，僅此而已。</p><p>九分鐘的時間完結，Brett也彈完最後一顆音符。聽得出神的人才剛剛意識到時間的流逝，鼓掌後不禁意猶未盡，卻還是默默邁開腳步散去。</p><p>Brett蓋好鋼琴，把袖子放下，拿起背包準備離開時，有人攔住了他。這不是第一次了，有些人是要求合照和簽名，他並不介意，但也不對名氣有興趣。</p><p>「我喜歡你！」Brett驚愕地抬起頭，看到面前的人是比自己高一點，看起來年紀相約的男生。染了一把深棕色的頭髮，乖巧的三七分界卻帶了點調皮的小卷毛。</p><p>被一個男生直球表白，那可就真的是第一次了。「啊呃⋯⋯那個⋯⋯你剛才彈的Mozart piano sonata no.8 first movement實在是太震撼了！我很喜歡這首曲子的，但因為你彈奏過，我更喜歡這首曲子了。」</p><p>對方咧嘴一笑，露出大白牙。Brett的臉一紅，低頭小聲說了句：「謝謝。」正當他想快步離開時，對方再次開口：「下周還來嗎？同個時間。」Brett沒有回答，走開了。</p><p>回到家中，Brett累攤在床上，閉起眼思索着。從以前起，每個禮拜六沒有特別的事也是會到地鐵站彈鋼琴。</p><p>第二天，Brett推開了樓下咖啡廳的門，背着小提琴琴盒走進去了。「我要一杯cappuccino—」他抬頭一看，居然是昨天那個男生。</p><p>「中杯還是大杯？」對方微笑一問，把在發愣的他拉了回來。「多奶，中杯。」「好的。」男生遞上收據編號，Brett低頭接過。</p><p>周日早上的咖啡廳可說是空空蕩蕩，Brett隨便找了四人廂座，放下琴盒拿出待會兒樂團要排練的樂譜。</p><p>右手稍顯緊張地捏揉着收據單，左手拿着滿是鉛筆標記的譜子，但Brett的視線但不在這兩件物品身上，而是一個正在製作咖啡的身影。</p><p>「你的cappuccino。」男生端來了咖啡，坐到Brett的對面。「你⋯⋯不用工作嗎？」Brett被對方坐下來的舉動嚇窒，男生托着頭回答：「周日早上七點人流不多，算是我們侍應生的休息和準備時間。」</p><p>「你的名字是？」Brett倒了些砂糖到杯子裏，輕輕攪拌。「Eddy Chen，叫我Eddy就行。」看着Eddy胸前的員工名牌，奶泡開始和咖啡中和在一起。「我是Brett Yang，叫我Brett吧。話說你平常都在這間咖啡廳工作？」</p><p>Brett雙手捧起杯子，抿了口咖啡甘甜中帶點苦澀的味道讓他提神醒腦。「不是哦，我是牙醫。在旁邊城區開的，和老爸輪班。」Eddy只看着Brett，讓Brett繃緊神經。</p><p>「那你在這裏工作是因為興趣？」Eddy聽到後征住，臉頰泛紅。「一半半吧，因為喜歡的人愛喝咖啡，所以學⋯⋯他很常來這間咖啡廳的，最喜歡點的就是cappuccino。」</p><p>手中的cappuccino突然就變得千斤重。「味道不錯呀，你喜歡的人會很開心吧，為了她去學沖泡咖啡。這樣羅曼蒂克的事情我可做不來。」Brett尷尬地笑了幾聲。</p><p>「『她』？」Eddy反問。「不是說你喜歡的人嗎？」Brett還是忍不住嘴再喝了口咖啡。「呵哈哈哈對啦對啦。不過你下禮拜六會不會再去地鐵站彈鋼琴？」</p><p>「不知道。要看樂團的排練和表演時間，和我的心情。」Brett推了推眼鏡，捏緊手中的樂譜。「咦？Brett是音樂家，很羨慕呀～那你們在排練什麼曲子呀？」</p><p>「Debussy的Nocturnes。」「是我喜歡的作曲家呢。」Eddy瞇起眼笑，Brett把背靠於柔軟的沙發上，慵懶地蹺起二郎腿。</p><p>剛好，門上的鈴檔隨着擺動發出清脆的響聲。「啊，歡迎光臨。吶，我先去工作啦。」Eddy揮揮手回去工作，Brett的右手小幅度的揮了揮作回應，並戴起了耳機，不過沒有播放任何音樂。</p><p>剛剛進來的客人是兩個年輕貌美女生，只是遠看也能看出是經過精心打扮的。Eddy客套地笑着為她們服務。</p><p>「他就是你之前說的那個店員吧？」「對呀！今天能碰到他真是大發！」「說不定他有女友呢。」那兩個女生在座位上竊竊私語的內容都被坐在附近的Brett聽清，他只是默默地抿了口咖啡。</p><p>『可惜別人已經有喜歡的人了小妹妹。』Brett在心中暗暗腹誹，不過對方既是牙醫又懂沖泡咖啡，而且顏值也不低，好像還懂一點古典音樂，大概是在女生圈中的搶手貨。</p><p>Brett輕歎一口氣，按下了手機上的播放鐽。『不過⋯⋯他可真是受歡迎呀⋯⋯』看着Eddy工作時的笑容，Brett陷入了一種無法言喻的感覺，感覺和剛才與自己聊天的Eddy是兩個人。</p><p>下個禮拜六，Brett還是到了地鐵站。也許是自己興致旺盛又或是Eddy的期待推動了他。一如既往地登記，走上前坐在琴椅，打開琴蓋掀起琴鍵布。</p><p>他抬眸一看，發現對面站着一個身影，是Eddy。難道對方是特意來看的？Eddy知道Brett看到自己而露出了笑容，Brett慌張地避開他的視線，雙手置於冰涼的琴鍵上。</p><p>很輕很輕地，Brett的左手按下琴鍵，細長暗啞的音符透過震盪的琴弦編織成優美的樂曲。演奏者使力不重，就如從天飄降的羽毛，清涼的微風溫柔地撫過，使它在空中揚起，如同一個芭蕾舞者優雅地跳着舞。</p><p>『是Debussy的reverie。』Eddy收起了笑容，手指慣性移到唇上撫摩着，牙齒輕咬着指甲。視線落在Brett的手上。他的手很白，指骨緊貼皮膚而凹凸分明，手指纖細卻能彈出震撼人心的音符，還懂拉小提琴。</p><p>『如果被他的手觸碰會是怎樣呢？』Brett眼角下和嘴邊的痣，就如一種挑逗。但鼻梁上的眼鏡又像是隱藏了他的心情，變幻莫測。</p><p>Eddy對Brett執着的原因是，第一次注意到他並不是在地鐵站，而是一個狼狽的下雨天。</p><p>那一天，Eddy到了這區附近買醫學書，小小的雨滴沾濕到他的肩膀，提醒他天氣的變化。Eddy慌忙地護抱起裝着書的袋子於胸前，跑到附近的屋簷處避雨。</p><p>看着烏雲密佈的天空，無盡的雨水彷彿要把城市淹沒，他默默地抬頭歎息，眼睛剛好瞥到店裏，隔着玻璃看到人們都休閑地喝着飲料，大概猜到是咖啡廳。</p><p>往下一點瞟，發現坐在落地窗邊廂座的男子正戴着耳機，用鉛筆在桌上輕敲着拍子，左手則托住臉腮，視線落在一份小提琴的樂譜上。</p><p>紙上頂端黑色粗字寫着Shostakovich symphony no.5，Eddy知道那首曲子的節奏是如此的急促，對於銅、木管樂，甚至是中提琴的部分也毫不留情，更何況是弦樂的部分。</p><p>Eddy看着譜的複雜程度以及對方在樂團譜上記錄標記，大概猜到他是小提琴的首席。</p><p>男子輕輕捧起還在冒煙氣的咖啡，吹動表面的奶泡，啜了一大口。半閉起的眼簾讓纖長的睫毛更明顯，目光稍為黯然無光，也許因為是首席的壓力？</p><p>放下杯子，靈巧的指尖隨即便在手臂上試指法，手的節骨和乾淨整齊的指甲，隨着手指的移動跳着優雅的舞蹈。幾根髮絲也因低頭而搭在眉上，讓氣場柔弱了些。</p><p>他突然抬頭對上了Eddy的視線，Eddy驚惶失措地轉頭移開眼睛。心跳不知為何跳動得很快，儘管雨聲在耳邊滴滴答答的像是節拍機般安穩，但他的心情就如驚濤海浪拍打首岸邊，久久不能平復。</p><p>哈呀，可能自己直勾勾盯住打擾到別人了。自己有社恐，母親望子成龍的想法讓他在自己四周築起牆，沒有人會理會他，他也不會主動找別人。只要他乖乖跟父親一樣成為牙醫，那就行了。其他的事就另算，反正也可有可無。</p><p>「啊⋯⋯你是不是沒有帶傘呀？」突然有一把溫潤慵懶的嗓音傳了過來，Eddy看去右側，發現是剛才他一直盯着的男子。</p><p>「不嫌棄的話要不我先把它借給你？」他手中拿着一把黑色的折疊傘，邊緣還有一圈白色音符圖案，看得出主人對音樂的喜愛。</p><p>「你呢？不用傘嗎？」Eddy看着對方，不知如何反應。「嘿嘿，早就看了天氣預告，帶了長傘，折疊傘是以防萬一隨身帶的。吶，拿住，我先走囉。」男生把傘塞到Eddy手裏，打開長傘準備離開。</p><p>「那個⋯⋯我怎麼還給你呀？不如⋯⋯呃⋯⋯」Eddy握住傘子，踏前一步叫住了男子。對方轉身以驚訝的目光看着Eddy，有意無意地笑了笑說：「嘛，有緣再見面的時候才還吧。」</p><p>那一刻，雨勢像是減弱了，雲中透出了點光，雨點的折射讓那個離開的背影發着光，致使Eddy的視線只能留在他的身上。</p><p>Eddy捏緊手中的傘，看着那個身影，他莫名為自己今天沒帶傘的事感到幸運。也許是因為錯覺，他認為對方能輕而易舉地打破自己築起的牆，溫暖自己。</p><p>只是對方這種同情自己的事，就一見鍾情？Eddy自身也不清楚。回到家後，自己默默地將那把折疊傘收好，當作是一次驚喜意外。</p><p>直到有一天，他在回家的路上偶然在地鐵站再次見到男子，Eddy傻傻的把此事視為天意，但找不到理由去接近對方。</p><p>Eddy找上以前的咖啡廳當兼職，發現男子每到周日早上就如初遇那天一樣，點一杯cappuccino，坐在四人廂座，戴起耳機手拿樂譜，蹺起二郎腿，開始為樂譜上標記。</p><p>從那之後，Eddy每逢星期六都會碰運氣在同一時間到地鐵站，是默契還是幸運呢？幾乎每次都能碰上，最後，他終於勇敢地走上前不經大腦卻很誠實地說了句「我喜歡你」。</p><p>那次，男子並沒有認出自己，雖說早就知道，但還是有少許失落。</p><p>Eddy不自覺地舔了唇，雖說那一天不一定會來臨，但他相信自己能夠做到，讓Brett也—</p><p>注意到自己的身影。</p><p>當最後一個高音融合在空氣之中，人群鼓起掌後，Eddy才回過身來，拍了拍掌，也看到Brett在往自己那邊瞧。</p><p>「哦豁，話說我在彈Reverie而已，你還真的在做白日夢呀？（註：Reverie有白日夢的意思）」Brett跟自己走同一個方向。「沒有啦，你彈得那麼好，當然要細細品味。你也走這邊？」</p><p>「嗯，約了朋友。你也？」Brett用通行卡拍上感應器。「啊，我家不在這邊，要乘地鐵回家。而且，我沒什麼朋友。」Eddy抓抓頭苦笑也過了驗票機。</p><p>「那我算是你的朋友嗎？」Brett問。「如果你也是這麼認為的話，我會很高興。」Eddy和Brett進到同一個車廂，站在角落。</p><p>「話說你怎麼大老遠來這邊兼職呀？」Brett靠在窗邊車門問。「喜歡的人常去那家咖啡廳，那有什麼辦法。」「誒，長什麼樣子的？讓我下次去的時候留意一下。」</p><p>Eddy聽到後耳根脹紅，看着對方好奇的眼神，只能口吃地說：「戴眼镜、呃⋯⋯黑頭髮⋯⋯還有—」在說的中途，下一站的乘客就暴增了，兩人被迫逼到一起，他只能勉強用雙手撐坐住牆和車門，給了Brett一個可以透氣的角落。</p><p>「呃⋯⋯抱歉，這一站的人流特別多，你先忍耐一下。」Eddy的身離自己特別近，身上有一般淡淡的陽光與咖啡的味道，很熟悉。讓Brett回憶起以前的一段記憶。</p><p>那一天自己硬拖着身子到了咖啡廳，感冒使身軀疲憊不堪，剛沒多久到診所拿了藥的他只是想順道買一杯外帶咖啡，卻在付款途中暈倒了。</p><p>恢復意識的時候，自己已經在病床上躺着。Brett只記得在途中曾經感受到一雙溫暖的手，一件大衣緊緊包住自己，那股咖啡和陽光混合的味道是他最後的記憶。</p><p>問過在同一間醫院工作的弟弟，對方氣得拿病診板打在自己頭上，說着一個穿着工作服，棕色頭髮的男生扛着自己來，可是已經離開了，但留下了一件大衣。</p><p>「你⋯⋯」話音未落，Eddy已經揮了揮手：「我下個站下車啦。」Brett急問：「你電話號碼是什麼？」Eddy孩子氣地笑着伸出手，Brett掏出手機給他。</p><p>簡單利落地輸入完後，Eddy遞回手機「有事的話wts找我吧，打電話也行。」隨後便下車了。Brett看着螢幕上聯絡人的顯示，不禁看出神。</p><p>Brett跟竹馬和大學好友Oliver和Alex吃完飯後回了家。剛洗完澡的他倒在了床上，舉起電話打開了whatsapp按進Eddy聯絡資訊。</p><p>看着對方的頭像是穿着一身西裝，拿着手機對鏡子自拍。那時的Eddy似乎還沒有戴眼镜，頭髮也是直髮，不過頭髮還是染成棕色。</p><p>「真是有夠自戀。」但背景是一個表演場地，更精準來說是個音樂廳。Brett往下看狀態，只見一句：「你是我遙不可及的光。」Brett只好默默吐槽這土味情話。</p><p>「是Eddy嗎？我是Brett呀。」Brett隨便發了條訊息，沒想到對方秒讀秒回：「嗯我是哦！有什麼事嗎？」「現在沒事不能找你嗎？」「不是啦，就是突然找我太高興了⋯⋯」</p><p>「不逗你了，下星期五有空來看我樂團演出嗎？」看着對方一直維持輸入中的狀態，Brett皺起了眉頭。「有！到哪裏表演呀？」「Sydney Opera House.」「ok我會來的！」</p><p>Brett總覺得哪裏不對勁，但也沒有再多說什麼，直到那天表演完也沒覺得有什麼毛病，對方還在門口等自己。</p><p>「原來你是Brett的朋友？怪不得你每一場表演幾乎也來。」Cello首席Hyung剛好走在Brett的旁邊，遇到Eddy後說出了這句話。</p><p>「誒？每場？」Brett聽到後露出了詫異的表情，Eddy則慌亂地撓了撓頭。「啊哈哈哈哈哈沒有啦這是我第一次來看SSO(Sydney Symphony Orchestra)的表演，你記錯了。」</p><p>「哦？是嗎？還想說我音樂家的腦袋記憶力還不錯⋯⋯啊，我女朋友在等我，先失陪了。」Hyung淡淡一笑後便離開了，Eddy暗鬆一口氣。「喂，你怎麼知道這是SSO的表演呀？」</p><p>才剛鬆口氣，Brett便意識到問題所在。他連自己身處的樂團都沒跟Eddy講過，而且連表演時間也沒說，Eddy怎麼就準時來呢？看對方支支吾吾的樣子，Brett歎氣。</p><p>「什麼時候你已經在我生活中團團轉的呀⋯⋯」Brett想起以前的事，加上自己推理那時候的男生是Eddy，那很久以前Eddy便出現在自己的生活中了。</p><p>「我⋯⋯讓你困擾了嗎？」Eddy苦笑，貌似有幾分失落。「沒有呀，就覺得我們很有緣而已。甚至有緣得太震憾，感覺就像是編好的音符一樣。早已注定卻如此夢幻。」Brett難得勾起嘴角，似乎被自己說的話逗笑了。</p><p>兩人移開腳步，往地鐵方向走。「那你覺得代表我們的音是什麼？」Eddy問，Brett不假思索便說出：「BAE，Brett And Eddy。」</p><p>Eddy抿嘴一笑，以平淡得反常的話氣說着：「可以的話，能幫我一個忙嗎？」</p><p>「什麼事呀？」Brett打開手機看了看訊息。「我想編作一首曲子。」正式滑手機的手停下。「你有學樂器？」「嗯！正業是牙醫，副業是小提琴老師，兼職是咖啡廳的侍應。興趣是拉小提琴和彈鋼琴。」</p><p>Brett差點暈了過去，面前的人是個才子！堪稱完美的人。「那你自己編也行呀，用不着我幫忙。」「當然不是，我想小提琴的部分你來演奏，之後在地鐵站那部鋼琴表演。」</p><p>「這首歌有特殊意義？畢竟不會無緣無故有這樣的想法吧。」Eddy的耳根泛紅。「為了喜歡的人。」「哦，那表演當天叫她來順道和她表白怎麼樣？」Eddy頓時炸毛，Brett挺享受捉弄他。</p><p>Eddy噘嘴。「我想對方應該不會接受我的了⋯⋯」「沒有試過怎麼知道行不行啦。話說你怎麼喜歡上她的呀？好看？有才華？」踏上車廂裏頭，可能是夜深了，人不算多。</p><p>「他⋯⋯很好看，就像是我人生中的一束光，一看到他就不自覺地追隨着他的身影。我對他一見鍾情，感覺只有他才能打破我自身所築起的屏障。」Eddy回憶起那天的身影，再看向身邊的人。一直，他都沒有改變過。</p><p>Brett看到Eddy眼神和笑容的變化，心裏突然有點不爽。「那⋯⋯你可以成為打破屏障的人，也許對方也是這樣⋯⋯啊，有空wts再聊吧。」Brett揮手下車，剩下Eddy一個人。看着窗外夜色，他倚在車門，欲言又止。</p><p>接下來的幾個禮拜都是在閒聊，每星期都能在咖啡廳和地鐵站碰面。直到一天，Eddy把一份譜交給了Brett。Brett回到家後洗完澡第一件事便是先拉一次這首曲子。</p><p>這首曲子重複着同樣的旋律，卻能感受到作曲人的感受，簡單的音符很實在卻苦澀。Brett心中隱隱作痛，不知為何他開始後悔讓Eddy去表白。那個溫暖的笑容背後，埋藏住的傷疤似乎都在曲中描繪出來。</p><p>「喜歡⋯⋯嗎？」回想起對方的笑容和身影，Brett便揚起他的嘴角。瞥見自己的笑容可掬的樣子，他終於意識到自己不對勁了。</p><p>他喜歡上Eddy了。</p><p>以前和真心喜歡的人交往時，Oliver便會跑出來說一句「那笑容可真是難得！拍下來！」原來不是鬧着玩。Brett握緊了拳頭又鬆了手。傻嗎？別人都去表白了。</p><p>表演前幾天，Eddy邀他到家練習，兩人也配合得很好，就像是有心靈感應一樣。「Brett，你後天會來的對吧？」Eddy坐在琴椅上問。</p><p>「廢話，當然會。」Brett勉強地笑了笑，手指撫過譜子。「那她⋯⋯會來嗎？」「剛剛確認了，他說會。」聽到後Brett的手慢慢收回去。</p><p>「這曲沒有名字嗎？」Brett看着空空的劃線問。「我想⋯⋯他親自改。」「噢，是嗎。」看着五線譜上頭三顆音是BAE時，他只是咬了咬唇。</p><p>「你想好那天送什麼給她了嗎？」Eddy撓頭說：「沒有⋯⋯你喜歡花嗎？」「你問我？我又不是她⋯⋯至少我對花還好。」</p><p>「那你喜歡什麼？」Eddy盯着Brett問，Brett心底也不太清楚。「好吃的。」隨口說的。「不愧是你。」Eddy無奈地吐槽一句。兩人都不明所以地笑了。</p><p>到了那天，他們都到了地鐵站，登記後打開了鋼琴，人群便開始聚集起來了。</p><p>「她來了嗎？」Brett在調琴的音，Eddy看也不看四周卻說：「嗯，他來了。」「我一直很好奇為什麼你是用『他』而不是『她』⋯⋯」Brett做出稍息的動作。</p><p>「你很快就會明白的了。」Eddy咧嘴一笑，大白牙又露出來了。Brett急忙轉過頭，平息自己的心跳。如果那個人不答應Eddy自己大概會把那女生的頭給擰了。</p><p>「來吧⋯⋯」Eddy的指尖按下琴鍵，零散的音慢慢換成了和弦。音符的堆疊就像是柔和的波浪，不知是撫過石頭或是拍打着岸邊。</p><p>Brett默默數着節拍，然後拉起了琴弦。同樣是BAE三音開首，卻有着不一樣的感覺。像是一隻鳥飛到岸邊觀看着正在落下的夕陽。音升高時，就如那隻鳥對着浪花鳴叫，卻不刺耳。</p><p>音的變化不大，卻比起華麗複雜的節奏更優美動聽。中段再重複一次的節奏更放開了，就像是鳥慢慢站起，伸展翅膀，躍起翱翔於染成粉與橘黃的空中。</p><p>低音就如穿梭着柔軟的雲霧，俯瞰整個被照亮的大海，鳥兒往下飛躍，感受着海的搖擺。鋼琴的和弦大力一彈，呼應鳥兒的歌聲。此刻卷起的水花化成鳥兒，與鳥一起往未知的世界飛翔。</p><p>最後的低音為曲子劃下了完美的句號，人們鼓起掌，被兩人的琴聲驚艷到。</p><p>「現在那個—」「Brett！」正當Brett想讓Eddy找那人時，對方卻先站起來抱住了自己。「喂喂，現在可是你該鼓起勇氣的時候，抱我幹嘛？」對方沒有回應，反而有涰泣的聲音。</p><p>「你⋯⋯」「我喜歡你！」這句話和當初第一次搭話說的第一句一樣。但這次直擊Brett的心臟。鼻頭一酸，Brett忍住眼中打轉的淚水。</p><p>「叫你去跟你喜歡的人表白呀⋯⋯」Eddy圈住自己的手更緊了。「嗯，所以我喜歡的人，Mr Brett Yang能夠接受我嗎？」Brett不知所措，他以為自己聽錯了，或是在作夢。</p><p>「你沒有開玩笑？」Brett的聲音在顫抖。「抱歉，你應該很困擾。」Eddy放開了他，而Brett抓住Eddy的手，拉他的領一扯吻了上去。</p><p>「對於Mr Eddy Chen的表白，我接受了。」Brett回想起以前Eddy對喜歡的人的描述，從頭到尾，都是自己。Eddy愕然，也許他想像那麼多結果，但他從未想過這樣。</p><p>「那、那你再吻我一次行嗎？」Eddy慌亂地問。「你瘋子嗎現在這裏那麼多人！走啦。」Brett突然意識到身邊的目光，收拾琴好便拉住Eddy走了。</p><p>「哇啊⋯⋯我是在作夢嗎⋯⋯」Eddy感歎，Brett則捏住他的臉：「是啊是啊，所以那首曲是為我而作的？」「痛、痛痛！嗯，所以你想把那首曲子起什麼名字？」</p><p>「BAE之歌。一首敲動我心弦的曲。」</p><p>「很有你的風格，那我的bae想不想和我去吃午餐？」Eddy拉起Brett的手問。「嗯，順加一杯珍珠奶茶⋯⋯」</p><p>他們的故事完結，但也是他們的新開始。<br/>End.<br/>番外1）<br/>「這曲是你編的嗎？一個人？」此時，Oliver拿住BAE之歌的譜子問。「啊哈哈沒錯。」Eddy笑着回應，剛和Brett、Alex錄了鋼伴和雙小提琴的版本。</p><p>「感覺這歌很溫暖誒，不過你們撒狗糧用不著喂到嘴邊吧。」Alex靠在琴邊，Brett則怒目一下。「哪有啦明明就只是拉了首曲。」</p><p>「嘛至少沒想過Brett會中途轉「機」呀。啊，我們也沒有Eddy的手機號碼呢。」三人圍住Eddy的手機，交換號碼。</p><p>「Eddy你也太孤僻了吧，怎麼除了Brett的手機號以外都是家人的手機號碼呀。」Alex看着那聯絡人屈指可數的頁面驚歎。「我社恐⋯⋯真的沒有朋友。」</p><p>「嘿，我們現在不就是你的朋友嗎？哇你這頭像⋯⋯啊，不是Sydney Opera House嗎，還拍的Brett了誒。」Oliver看着那whatsapp頭像說。</p><p>「蛤！我？」Brett掏出手機看，果真看到了自己的身影。「⋯⋯」Eddy已經放棄了掙扎。「你放這圖的原因是啥呀⋯⋯」Brett叉腰問。</p><p>「那是我和你唯一的合照⋯⋯」Oliver和Alex互相對視了下，偷偷在笑。Brett拿起Eddy的手機，打開相機拉住Eddy拍了幾張照。</p><p>聽說從此Eddy的手機鎖屏就是那天拍的合照。<br/>番外2）<br/>Eddy剛下班回到家，瞥到鞋櫃裏多了雙鞋，知道久違沒見的人回來了。</p><p>「Brett？」Eddy叫喚名字卻沒人反應，走到卧室發現Brett自顧自己在床上睡覺。Eddy皺眉笑着，把被踢開的被子重新蓋上去。</p><p>Eddy換下外套開始煮晚飯，到一半時被人從背後抱住。「想多睡一會兒也沒關係。」Eddy繼續在切菜。「本來還想給你驚喜的說⋯⋯」Brett灰心地噘了嘴。</p><p>「你跟樂團出國表演很累的嘛。」Brett繼續抱住Eddy不哼聲。「好啦，你打算什麼時候把行李帶回去你家？」「明天吧。」</p><p>「明天會下雨呀，記得拿我抽屜裏那把折疊傘⋯⋯」「我先去拿⋯⋯」Brett揉眼伸懶腰過去。</p><p>「嗯？這把傘怎麼⋯⋯」</p><p>「你拿回去吧，物歸原主。」</p><p>「嗯？所以這把是我的？」</p><p>「你以前借給我的。」</p><p>「噢，原來當初我借傘的人是你呀。」</p><p>「你還記得？」</p><p>「嗯，我忘了原來是你，只記得我那時說有緣再還給我。」</p><p>「嘛，所以你拿回去吧。」</p><p>「才不要，難得在這裏留點東西。」</p><p>「那你明天怎麼回去呀？」</p><p>「不回了！我住在這邊！」<br/>End.</p><p>寫後感<br/>到這裏已經8000多字了呀⋯⋯這文章是從8月開始寫的，寫到10月⋯⋯（咕王）本來故事就只是相遇於地鐵，慢慢熟悉然後四手聯彈，最後卻變成這樣⋯⋯BAE之歌大家快點去油管聽一次，真的好聽。本來最後我是想Eddy彈其他曲，但好像不搭。最後還是用了他們原創的BAE歌，反正聽了Brett的lofi就猜到這曲大部分應該都是Eddy編寫的便用了。不寫太多了大家自己感受這文章吧，至於你問Brett什麼時候喜歡上Eddy⋯⋯大概是Eddy截住他說「我喜歡你」那刻吧。要考試溫習了，先不更了。拜拜！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>